


Between Lands

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Cultural Differences, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Game(s), visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginnings of a beautiful friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Lands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panny/gifts).



When she rescued a frightened little girl from a tree, she hadn't expected that girl to become such a close friend. Or maybe she had, but didn't expect them to see each other very often due to the distances between Sacae and Ilia.

But here she was, dismounting her pegasus and running to Lyn with a big smile on her face. _Of course distance wouldn't be a problem for her, pegasi are said to be pretty quick._ Lyn smiled, opening her arms to the girl, and they embraced.

"Good to see you again, Florina," she said. "My mother and father set up the extra bed for you in our hut." Florina blushed a little.

"Oh, that's...they didn't need to go to all that trouble," she mumbled. "I-I'll make sure to thank them!"

"It's no trouble at all! They just adore you, Florina. You don't need to be so nervous around them." They let go of one another and joined hands, making their way back to the hut. Sometimes she still couldn't quite believe someone so shy and meek could be a knight in training, but sometimes a person on the field could be different off it. Some of the strongest hunters in her tribe were total softies when they put their bows down, after all.

Still, shyness and all, she'd come to adore the girl. Not quite like a sister, but she'd never had a "best friend" (as some might call it), and despite only knowing her such a short time with only a few visits between them, Lyn felt she knew Florina like the back of her hand.

"Will we be having that stew again?" Florina asked shyly. "I-if it's not too much trouble, of course. I just really liked it last time I was here, rabbit and deer are hard to come by in Ilia!"

"I don't see why not. We have plenty of venison from the last hunt, and lots of fresh vegetables," Lyn said. "Say, Florina, maybe this time when you go back to Ilia...maybe I could come with you? I'd love to see it for myself."

"Oh, no! It's always so cold there, and there's not really that much to do except look at snow and pegasi and horses." Florina went slightly red. "I couldn't make you go through that..."

"But I want to! I'm curious!" Lyn smiled. "I've never played in the snow before, or seen pegasi flying through winter skies, or sat by a fire to keep my hands warm. And I want to meet your sisters!"

"Well...Fiora did say she'd like to get to know the Lyn I'm always talking about," Florina said. "Are you really sure?"

"Of course I am." Lyn squeezed her hand. "I've never been anywhere but Sacae. Seeing a whole new place would be a treat, especially if I'm with you." Florina's cheeks went pink.

"Mm...then I'd be honored to have you come with me!"

"It's settled, then." Lyn nodded as they reached the entrance to her family's hut. Already she was excited about the trip, to learn more about the culture and the land that gave her her best friend.

(And for a chance to play in the snow, of course.)


End file.
